


Vollmondschatten

by OpheliaGreif



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Romance, Romanze, Schatten, Slice of Life, Vollmond
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGreif/pseuds/OpheliaGreif
Summary: Wenn ich sage, dass ich Schatten sehe, so können das hundert Prozent der sehenden Menschen nachvollziehen. Dass ich diese Schatten insbesondere auch dann sehe, wenn es Vollmond ist, der die Welt in eine Art ruhiges Negativ des Tageslichtes taucht, auch. Doch dann beginnt es schon mit den Unterschieden.Jeden Monat, jeden Vollmond passiert es wieder. Das, was für andere nicht nachvollziehbar ist, ist für Jasper alltäglich...oder sollte man allmonatlich sagen?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Vollmondschatten

**Author's Note:**

> Claimer: die Idee und damit die Rechte zu der Geschichte, den Figuren etc. liegt bei mir. Vor einer etwaigen Nutzung der Geschichte, deren Idee oder deren Figuren, ist mein Einverständnis einzuholen.
> 
> Huch, ein Original, wie konnte das denn passieren? :D Naja... die Idee war da. Nun viel Spaß!

Mit hochrotem Kopf lade ich die Lebensmittel aus meinem übervollen Einkaufswagen auf das Band. Es gibt für mich keine Möglichkeit, das hier nicht schlimm zu gestalten, nicht in der Vorweihnachtszeit, nicht in dem Lebensmitteldiscounter unweit meines Dorfes mit viel zu wenigen Einwohnern. Man kennt sich hier, und wen man nicht kennt, der wird durch jemand anderen gekannt.   
Das Problem habe ich nicht, denn mich kennt jeder hier. Und im Nebendorf. Und im Nächstgrößeren auch noch gleich mit. Hier in der Eifel kennt jeder jeden und Spinner wie mich schon gleich doppelt. 

Also Spinner im Sinne der örtlichen Dorfbevölkerung, die meine Eltern schon kennt, seitdem sie von ihren Eltern hier in der Gegend auf die Welt gebracht wurden. In dritter Generation ist meine Familie nun hier und gilt immer noch als zugezogen. Da ist ein Sohn, der aus der Reihe tanzt, nicht wirklich leicht, vor allen Dingen, wenn er es so tut, wie ich es tue. Der örtliche Winzer hat mir auch nur aus Mitleid einen Job angeboten, weil er mit meinem Vater zusammen im Schützenverein ist. Das ist okay, denn ich fühle mich wohl in dem Weinverkauf und der Beratung von Anwohnern und Touristen, die besonders im Herbst über die Dörfer herfallen wie ein Schwarm gieriger Heuschrecken auf der Suche nach der besten Rebe. Ganz schlimm sind die, die betrunken über die Wanderwege wanken und sich von Straußwirtschaft zu Straußwirtschaft und von Hütte zu Hütte trinken.

Ich selbst empfinde mich nicht als Spinner. Ich denke noch nicht einmal, dass ich ein wirkliches Problem habe, aber das mag von außen wieder ganz anders aussehen. Ich kenne es nicht anders, weiß aber seit meinen mannigfaltigen Arztbesuchen in meiner Kindheit, die alle rein gar nichts ergeben haben, dass ich besser den Mund halten sollte, wenn es um mein Nicht-Problem geht, das andere Menschen verstört. 

Dabei ist es gar nicht so schlimm, nur ungewöhnlich und bis zu einem gewissen Punkt sorgt es auch nicht für Stirnrunzeln. Wenn ich sage, dass ich Schatten sehe, so können das hundert Prozent der sehenden Menschen nachvollziehen. Dass ich diese Schatten insbesondere auch dann sehe, wenn es Vollmond ist, der die Welt in eine Art ruhiges Negativ des Tageslichtes taucht, auch. Doch dann beginnt es schon mit den Unterschieden. Während es für den Rest der Bevölkerung dort aufhört, fängt für mich die Arbeit erst an, wenn die Schatten, die der Vollmond wirft, zum Leben erwachen und mich aufsuchen. 

Ja, genau. 

Sie kommen zu mir, klopfen an die Terrassentür meines kleinen Häuschens am äußeren Rand des Dorfes, wenn ich die Tür mal nicht geöffnet habe. Sie setzen sich, bleiben stehen oder schweben, je nachdem, wozu sie Lust haben und was sie erlebt haben die letzten Wochen über. Das ist sehr viel, je nachdem, wo sie festgesessen haben. Natürlich kommt nicht jeder Schatten zu mir. Manche sind eigenbrödlerisch, gar ablehnend, sie mögen Menschen nicht oder haben kein Sinn für das, was ich anbiete.  
Wenn, dann würde es auch sehr voll werden und ich würde nicht nur mit einem vollbeladenen Einkaufswagen an Nahrungsmitteln hier stehen und von der Kassiererin, Frau Schneider-Wölk aus der Straße am Anfang meines Dorfes, dem alten Mann vor mir, dem ehemaligen Bürgermeister des Nebendorfes, der seit vier Jahren im Ruhestand ist, nachdem er das 25 Jahre gemacht hat und Albert, dem Familienvater von drei wohlerzogenen Kindern, der anstelle seiner Frau zuhause bleibt und sich um die Brut kümmert. Torben, Mariam und Felix, zwei, fünf und acht Jahre alt. Mariam ist diejenige, die ihren Vater an seinem karierten, lässigen Hemd zieht.

„Papa, warum kauft der Jasper so viele Essenssachen für sich alleine?“, fragt sie überhaupt gar nicht leise und verunstaltet meinen Namen mit einem energischen Sch-Laut, dass ich ein Zusammenzucken nicht wirklich verbergen kann. Ich ziehe den Kopf noch ein wenig mehr ein und mache eben dies: Essenssachen für mich alleine und die Schatten kaufen, denn wer hätte gedacht, dass sie Hunger haben, diese nichtstofflichen Wesen? Ich nicht, bis der Erste angefangen hat, meinen Kühlschrank zu plündern und die Reste meines Blumenkohl-Tomatengratins einfach so in ihm verschwunden sind.

Seitdem koche ich für sie und stelle Knabbereien auf. Da ich zwar genügend, aber nicht überschwänglich viel verdiene, muss ich dafür im örtlichen Diskounter einkaufen. Frau Schneider-Wölk ist regelmäßig hier und entsprechend hat sie meine Einkaufsgewohnheiten auch schon an meine Eltern weitergegeben. 

Als wenn ich mit meinen 28 Jahren nicht alt genug wäre, um das selbst zu entscheiden.

Mir fällt auch noch die Milchpackung herunter und mit brennenden Wangen bücke ich mich danach. Wunderbar, jetzt ist auch noch Firas da, der Sohn von Frau Liyah, wie Mariam sagen würde, die keine Nachnamen kennt, aber weiß, dass man alte Leute mit Frau oder Herr anzusprechen hat. Alt ist bei ihr im Übrigen alles jenseits der 30.   
Er ist der Älteste von drei Geschwistern, zwei Söhnen und einer Tochter und ist noch zugezogener als ich es bin. Er wird mit unverhohlener Neugier angestarrt, weil er erst letztes Jahr hierhingekommen ist. Aus Syrien. Von weit weg, wie der Dorfklatsch verifiziert hat, aus einem Land, in dem Krieg herrscht. Seitdem gibt es scheinbar ein Wettrennen unter den Einheimischen, wer der Familie am Besten und Schnellsten die deutsche Kultur beibringen kann in Form von Einladungen, Essen, noch mehr Essen, Kaffeetrinken, Dorfratsversammlungen, Karnevalsveranstaltungen, Schützenfesten, Feuerwehrfesten, Geburtstagen…

Ich habe ihn mal auf einem solchen Fest, wo ich auch anwesend sein musste, mit leiser und weicher Stimme darüber scherzen hören, dass er, wenn es so weitergeht, in drei Jahren rund und dick sein wird, weil es unhöflich ist, auch nur einen Krümmel davon abzulehnen.   
Der Arme. 

Momentan aber bückt er sich ebenso nach der Packung und misst mich amüsiert.   
„Feierst du ein Fest der Familie?“, fragt er und ich schüttle stumm den Kopf. Eigentlich müsste ich nicken, aber dann würde er weiter fragen und ich kann schlecht lügen. Wortlos reicht er mir die Packung und ich nehme sie mit einem gepressten „Danke.“ an mich.   
„Wir sehen uns bald“, erwidert er und ich komme nicht umhin, darauf zu hoffen. Er stiehlt sich desöfteren, wenn seine Mutter nicht da ist, zu uns in die Weinhandlung. Dann, wenn er von seiner Arbeit kommt und gerade nichts los ist. Er trinkt dann ein kleines Glas Rotwein an unserer Theke und bittet mich darum, dass ich es seiner Mutter nicht erzähle. Das würde ich sowieso nicht tun, aber ich habe es ihm trotzdem versprochen, einfach um sein Lächeln zu sehen. Er ist 28, so wie ich und ich glaube, dass er mit dieser Art der Kontrolle und dem Dorfklatsch weitaus besser klarkommt als ich. 

Aufeinander aufpassen, nennt er das und es gefällt ihm. 

Aber auch er wird mich für verrückt erklären, also sage ich nichts, sondern packe meine Sachen unter dem schnellen, regelmäßigen Piep des Scanners in den Einkaufswagen. Etwas ungeschickt fummle ich meine EC-Karte aus der Tasche und bezahle alles in knapp zweistelliger Höhe, die bereits mit der dreistelligen flirtet. Ebenso schnell habe ich den überschweren Wagen nach draußen geschoben und dessen Inhalt in meinem Kofferraum verstaut. 

~~**~~

Penibel überprüfe ich alles, ob es auch wirklich meinen Ansprüchen genügt, es ihnen wohl und heimelig in meinem Wohnzimmer zu machen. Kerzen hier, indirekte Beleuchtung da und wenn meine Mondlampe samt Krater funktionieren würde, dann wäre die auch noch an. Die Batterien hierzu hätten sich aber an der Supermarktkasse befunden und anscheinend habe ich die Erinnerung daran zugunsten des aufgehobenen Milchkartons und den amüsierten Augen Firas geopfert. Aber es geht auch ohne, denn meine Weihnachtslichterketten und die Sterne und Weihnachtsfiguren tun ihr übriges. Ich habe Essen gekocht, Eintopf, das mögen sie am Liebsten. Gemüse und vier Sorten Fleisch, wenn es kalt draußen ist, regnet und schneit, so wie vor zwei Tagen. Nun ist es eiskalt und klar, sodass der Schnee liegen geblieben ist und der Mond noch deutlicher seine Arbeit verrichten kann. 

Ich habe Weihnachtsmusik aufgelegt, die leise im Hintergrund dudelt und schon schlüpft der Erste durch den Spalt der Tür. Ein leises Rauschen kündigt seine Anwesenheit an und er schwebt durchscheinend dunkel neben mir im Wohnzimmer, als er mich begrüßt.   
„Es riecht gut“, murmelt er und eilt hinüber über das Buffet, inspiziert alles und huscht aufgeregt von Raum zu Raum, bevor er sich wieder zu mir ins Wohnzimmer begibt. Ja, Schatten können sprechen und bei Vollmond kann ich sie hören und auch mit ihnen reden. Genau das ist es nämlich, was keiner der Ärzte hören wollte und was sie alle nicht geglaubt haben. Ich schnaube innerlich bei der Erinnerung daran und konzentriere mich auf meinen ersten Besucher.

Er ist ein Tannenschatten, der hinten in meinem kleinen Garten wohnt. Sein pflanzliches Pendant ist groß und schon etwas älter, hat beim letzten Sturm seine Krone verloren. Das nervt ihn, weil er dadurch eine komische Form bekommen hat, aber mit ein paar Komplimenten und gutem Essen konnte ich ihn von seiner Niedergeschlagenheit abbringen.

„Danke“, erwidere ich verspätet und da kommt auch schon der Schatten des Zaunes durch die Tür und schüttelt sich. Es ist ihm zu kalt und da freut er sich, dass er hier die Wärme, die ihm sein lebloses Pendant nicht geben kann.   
„Es gibt Eintopf!“, zischelt er und holt sich eine Schale, die zittrig durch die Luft torkelt.   
„Nicht so!“, halte ich ihn augenrollend auf, bevor er diese in den Topf tunken kann und gebe ihm mit der Schöpfkelle auf. Es wäre nicht so, dass er es nicht wüsste, aber er probiert es eben immer und immer wieder, der Sture.  
„Immer verbietest du allen Spaß“, murmelt er zwischen zwei Schlucken und schwebt zu seinem Lieblingsplatz auf der Couch. Ich grinse schulterzuckend und sehe zu, wie das Essen wie durch ein Wunder in ihm verschwindet. 

Vor vielen Jahren habe ich sie mal gefragt, wie sie das machen, aber keiner von ihnen konnte mir eine Antwort darauf geben. Wie so vieles akzeptiere ich es einfach und freue mich an ihrer Gesellschaft, die mich nie einsam werden lässt und mich mit dem neuesten Schattenklatsch versorgt. Bine, die Kuh von der Weide etwas weiter den Berg hinunter hat damit angefangen, sich an den Holzpfählen des Zaunes zu schubbern, weil sie das anscheinend gut findet. Derjenige, der gerade darüber motzend auf der Couch sitzt, nicht so.

Nach und nach kommen sie alle an, begrüßen mich und freuen sich über das, was sie vorfinden. Der Hochstandschatten umarmt mich und ich versuche selbiges, auch wenn sich das als schwierig gestaltet. So stofflich sind sie dann doch wieder nicht.   
Ich erzähle ihnen von unserer Weihnachtsfeier im Betrieb, wie wir Rodeln waren und anschließend essen gegangen sind und zustimmendes Brummen und Zischen trägt sich mir entgegen. Der Tannenschatten wechselt ein paar Mal seine Form aus lauter Belustigung. Das machen sie manchmal und ich könnte dem immer wieder zusehen, so schön ist das. 

„Wie ist es denn mit Firas?“, fragt der Dorfbankschatten und plötzlich richten sie sich alle nach mir aus. Es ist ihr Äquivalent zum Anstarren und im Gegensatz zum menschlichen Anstarren kann ich dieses hier gut vertragen. Ich kenne es ja schon mein Leben lang. Auch wenn sich meine Wangen verdächtig warm werden und ich mich erst einmal räuspern muss.   
„Ich habe ihn heute getroffen.“  
„Und?“ Vor Spannung erzittern sie und ich rolle mit den Augen.  
„Nichts und. Ich habe mich nach dem Milchkarton gebückt, er auch, ich habe darauf die Batterien vergessen und er hat gefragt, ob ich ein Familienfest feiere.“  
„Das tust du ja wohl!“  
Ich nicke dem Tannenschatten zu und verschränke die Finger ineinander.   
„Hast du ihn eingeladen?“

Empört fahre ich herum und schnaube auf den Vorschlag des Gartenstuhlschattens meines Nachbarn „Wieso sollte ich? Ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht!“  
„Ihr seht euch mehrmals Im Monat.“  
„Aber nur, wenn er vorbeikommt zum Wein trinken, wenn seine Mutter nicht da ist.“  
„Und wenn du einkaufen gehst.“ Hilfreich, dieser Hochstandschatten.   
„Neii~iin.“  
„Und wenn du im Dorf unterwegs bist.“  
„Das kommt selten vor. Nein, ich habe ihn nicht eingeladen und ich werde es auch nicht.“

Auch wenn ich es gerne wollen würde, aber aus einem anderen Grund, als Firas es vielleicht vermuten würde. Ich mag seine Stimme, seinen weichen Akzent, ich mag es, wie er mit Bedacht die Worte wählt, die nicht seiner Muttersprache entstammen. Doch dem nicht genug. Ich finde ihn schön und begehrenswert, doch ich werde den Teufel tun, auch nur einen Ton in diese Richtung zu sagen. Was sollte ich auch sagen? Hallo, ich bin der Komische im Dorf, ich sehe Schatten und im Übrigen, ich bin schwul. Ach ja, und nochmal im Übrigen, ich stehe auf dich, ja genau, auf dich.

Dann kann ich auch gleich wegziehen. Ändert aber nichts daran, dass ich ihn attraktiv finde und deshalb Abstand zu ihm halten werde so gut ich kann.   
Das allgemeine Brummen, das mir entgegengetragen wird, hat nun wirklich gar nichts Beruhigendes, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie stimmen mir alle nicht zu, wissen aber, dass sie unsere kurze, gemeinsame Zeit nicht damit verschwenden werden, mir Dinge einzureden. Ich brumme mit und gemeinsam schweigen wir einen Moment lang in einträchtigem Schweigen, das nur durch die sich öffnende Terrassentür durchbrochen wird. In der Annahme, dass es ein neuer Schatten ist, drehe ich mich lächelnd um und erstarre noch in der Bewegung, als ich das Thema unseres Gespräches live und in Farbe vor mir sehe und im ersten Moment nicht wirklich weiß, wie ich reagieren soll auf den Mann, der in meinem Wohnzimmer steht, das einem weihnachtlichen Schlachtfeld gleicht. 

Überall liegen Schüsseln und Besteck, der Tisch, auf dem ich das Buffet angerichtet habe, sieht aus, als hätte da eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Alles deutet daraufhin, dass ich gerade eine Gesellschaft von dreißig Personen bewirtschaftet habe, nicht aber, dass ich hier inmitten all diesen Chaos alleine sitze und Firas anstarre, als wäre er hier das komische Element.   
„Was machst du hier?“, entkommt es mir entsprechend entgeistert und er schenkt mir ein verschämtes Lächeln. Mit einem entschuldigenden Schulterzucken hält er einen Gegenstand hoch, den ich erst verspätet erkenne. 

Unter dem für ihn nicht hörbaren Gejohle der Schatten um mich herum, die schier ausrasten vor Freude, dass ausgerechnet er hier in meinem Wohnzimmer ist, streckt er mir die Batterien, die ich vergessen habe, entgegen. Er lächelt sein charmantes Lächeln und ich blinzle.   
„Du hast diese hier vergessen, sie sind dir vom Band der Waren in die Ablage gefallen. Da dachte ich mir, dass ich sie dir vorbeibringen sollte, wer weiß, ob du sie noch brauchst. Wir passen aufeinander auf, nicht wahr?“

Was kann ich darauf schon sagen? Nicht wirklich viel. Die Schatten sind da anderer Meinung   
„Los, sag danke!“  
„Lad ihn ein, er soll sich zu uns setzen!“  
„Das Essen ist so lecker, biete ihm etwas an.“  
„Isst er denn Schweinefleisch?“  
„Das kann man ihn ja fragen.“

Ruhe, möchte ich zischen, kann mir jedoch nichts anmerken lassen im Angesicht des Besuchers.   
„Äääh…danke“, entscheide ich mich für das, was am Ungefährlichsten war und ich erhebe mich von meinem Sessel. Etwas ungelenk komme ich zu ihm und nehme die Batterien in Empfang.   
„Öhm, was bekommst du von mir?“  
Er winkt lächelnd ab und sieht sich anstelle dessen um, was mir weitaus unliebsamer ist als wenn er Geld von mir erhalten und wieder gehen würde. Die Schatten umschwirren ihn mittlerweile und versuchen, mich auf ihn und seine Vorzüge aufmerksam zu machen. Sie preisen all das an, was eine nähere Bekanntschaft lohnenswert machen würde. Unter der Kakophonie der auf mich einprasselnden Stimmen kann ich beinahe nicht verstehen, was er zu mir sagt und erst, als er mich fragend ansieht, begreife ich, dass ich ihm tatsächlich eine Antwort schuldig bin. 

Meine Wangen werden heiß und peinlich berührt starre ich ihn an.  
„Entschuldigung?“, schaffe ich es, ein zusammenhängendes Wort heraus zu bringen und er erkennt, dass ich ihm nicht zugehört habe.   
„Ich fragte, ob die Gäste deiner Feier schon gegangen sind?“  
Es ist spät, also wäre das ein logischer Ausweg für meine Misere und auch eine gute Lüge. Wenn hier nicht jeder im Dorf wissen würde, welche Autos wann hier durchfahren um bei mir hinten in der Stichstraße zu landen.   
Also schüttele ich den Kopf, biete ihm aber keine alternative Erklärung an. 

Auch, weil es um ihn herum wieder tobt. 

„Wir sind noch hier!“  
„Direkt neben dir, Mensch!“  
„Schade aber auch, dass du uns nicht siehst.“  
„So ein Schöner.“  
„Wir könnten ihm etwas zu essen bringen.“

„Ruhe jetzt!“, durchbreche ich diese Diskussion und fahre zu dem Tannenschatten herum, der mir am nächsten ist. „Nein, das werdet ihr nicht tun. Und es ist gut jetzt!“, fahre ich sie an, werde mir aber noch in der Sekunde, wo ich die Beherrschung mit ihnen verliere, bewusst, dass nur ich sie sehen und hören kann.  
Entsprechend entsetzt starre ich ihm in sein Gesicht, das nicht die geringste Spur von Erstaunen offenbart. Es stehen noch nicht einmal Fragen in seinen Augen. Noch nicht einmal das und ich weiß nicht, was gruseliger ist. Er lächelt wieder und sieht sich erneut um, dieses Mal jedoch langsamer, als würde er etwas überprüfen wollen. 

„Deine Gäste sind noch hier“, sagt er schließlich und ich blinzle.   
„Ich…ääh…bin der einzige Mensch hier im Raum? Außer dir natürlich!“, setze ich nach und Firas nickt bedächtig.  
„Sie haben gut gegessen.“  
„Das tun wir immer! Es schmeckt ja schließlich auch!“  
„Heute ist die Nacht des vollen Mondes“, richtet Firas an mich. Ich nicke hilflos. So weit, so richtig. Die Richtung, die er einschlägt, verursacht mir jedoch Gänsehaut. Immer noch scheint es, als wäre das hier in seinen Augen vollkommen normal.   
„Einmal im Monat kommen sie, wenn es am Hellsten ist.“  
Der Kloß in meinem Hals will so gar nicht zu meinem rasenden Herzschlag passen.   
„Du bist ein Sehender.“

Das ist keine Frage und ich habe das Gefühl, dass mein dummes Gesicht ihm das auch noch bestätigt. Das kann doch nicht sein, irgendjemand muss ihm den Dorfklatsch erzählt haben und nun hat er beschlossen, mich ein wenig auf den Arm zu nehmen. Es sollte mich wütend machen, aber es macht mich nur traurig und ich trete einen Schritt zurück. Aufmerksam wie er ist, sieht er meine Regung und Bedauern schleicht sich in seine Mimik. Beschwichtigend hebt er die Hand.  
„Der Vater meines Vaters war auch ein Sehender. Er hat den Dunklen ebenfalls festliche Köstlichkeiten auf den Tisch gestellt, wenn sie in der einen Nacht des Monats gekommen sind und ihm die Gerüchte, die sie vernommen haben, zugeflüstert haben. Er hat sich für den Verlauf einer Nacht und eines aufkommenden Morgens um sie gekümmert, mit ihnen gelacht und geweint, er hat ihnen bis zu seinem Tod die Zeit mit seiner Gesellschaft vertrieben.“

Wortlos starre ich ihn an. Ich bin nicht alleine damit? Es gibt auch andere wie mich? Ich schlucke. Sein Großvater? Das kann doch nicht sein, oder? Oder? Wenn das wahr wäre…   
„Kannst du auch…?“, beginne ich krächzend, doch er schüttelt bedauernd den Kopf.   
„Ich bin ein Unsehender, wie so viele andere auch. Ich sehe nur das von Menschen geschaffene, jedoch nicht das, was schon immer da war.“

„Wie poetisch das klingt“, murmelt der Zaunschatten neben mir und ich kann ihm da nur beipflichten. Ich wünschte, Firas würde weitererklären, was er ist und wie es in seiner Heimat gehandhabt wird. Stundenlang könnte ich ihm zuhören und Fragen stellen, auf die er noch mehr Antworten geben muss.

„Du hältst mich nicht für verrückt?“, frage ich schließlich und er schüttelt den Kopf.   
„Nein, warum sollte ich?“  
Hilflos zucke ich mit den Schultern.  
„Vielleicht erzählst du mir etwas? Als ich klein war hat mein Großvater mich manchmal aufbleiben und in ihrer Mitte sitzen lassen. Er hat mir dann erzählt, was sie ihm erzählt haben. Vielleicht darf ich mich setzen und dir lauschen?“

Immer noch starre ich den Mann vor mir an, als hätte er zwei Köpfe. Ich…was? Ihm sagen, was die Schatten sagen? Das habe ich früher gemacht und das hat zu nichts Gutem geführt. Aber er ist anders. Er weiß davon. Sein Großvater ist wie ich, hat er gesagt. Ein Schattenseher.

„Los, er soll sich hinsetzen!“  
„Wir wollen ihn kennenlernen!“  
„Wehe, du lässt ihn gehen!“  
„Wag es ja nicht, ihn weg zu schicken!“  
„Er soll von seinem Großvater erzählen. Ich will mehr darüber wissen.“

Die Mischung aus Drohungen und Forderungen seitens der Schatten ist es letzten Endes, die mich zustimmen lässt. Ergeben nicke ich in Richtung Couch, auch wenn eine sehr kleine und sehr verzweifelte Stimme in mir anmerkt, dass ich diesen Fleck der Couch dann auf ewig unberührt lassen werde.   
„Sie wollen dich kennenlernen“, seufze ich und sein freundliches Gesicht verwandelt sich in ein Strahlen. Vorbildlich nimmt er auf der Couch Platz und sieht sich um, als könne er die Schatten um ihn herum sehen, die sich um ihn herumgruppiert haben und ihn genauestens in Augenschein nehmen. Ich selbst lasse mich wieder auf meinen Sessel nieder und bin für den Rest der Nacht Gesprächspartner, Vermittler, Übersetzer…

Erst, als die Sonne aufgeht, kehren sie zurück an ihren angestammten Platz und Firas verabschiedet sie gemeinsam mit mir. Die Müdigkeit steht ihm nun deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber er strahlt mich immer noch an.   
„Darf ich zum nächsten vollen Mond erneut zu dir zurückkehren?“, fragt er mich und die kleine Stimme in mir ist gar nicht so klein, während sie mich anschreit, dass er noch viel viel früher zu mir zurückkehren darf, wenn er möchte. Doch ich traue mich nicht, so nicke ich.

„Ich würde mich freuen“, erwidere ich und kann die Vorfreude nicht gänzlich verbergen.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ende.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Kritik und Kommentare sind gerne erwünscht!


End file.
